El Rey Rojo y la Prímula
by SempiternalGhost
Summary: Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mi. Este Fanfiction participa del Reto "Pidiendo Teselas" del Foro "El Diente de León".
1. Chapter 1: ::EL EXPECTADOR::

Este Fanfiction participa del Reto _**"Pidiendo Teselas"**_ del Foro _**"El Diente de León"**_. Propuesto por _**BlauerDrache**_

**Summary:** No sabía que la amaba hasta el momento en que los malditos paracaídas se abrieron y explotaron. Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aquí aparece, es mío excepto la trama, los lugares, personajes y hechos son de la Diosa Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

**PARTE UNO.**

**EL EXPECTADOR.**

**I**

Rory POV.

─ Otra vez la estas mirando─ la voz aguda de mi hermano mayor, Gale, me sobresalta. Doy un respingo que, sumado a mi considerable altura, causa que mi cabeza se estrelle contra la rama más baja del árbol tras del cual estoy escondido.

─ ¡Detesto cuando haces eso! ─ casi le grito

─ ¿Hacer qué? ─

─ Eso que haces, y no, no la estoy viendo, solo…─ mi mirada se pierde en el patio hasta encontrarla de nuevo. Está en la pequeña área verde junto a otras niñas rubias y otras de las niñas de la Veta. Ella y su carisma han logrado, que, al menos entre los niños, no importe si eres comerciante o minero.

─ ¿solo…?─ presiona Gale

─ solo admiro la belleza del sol…─ suelto, pues es lo único que se me ocurre para disfrazar mi punto de mira.

─ Cada día te vuelves más baboso que ese hijo de panadero. ─ le miro irritado, no es que defienda al pandero, pero desde que tengo uso de razón, mi hermano se queja continuamente de lo insufrible que es el chico Mellark, escondiéndose detrás de los árboles para mirar a Katniss. ─ ¿Cuándo harás gala del apellido Hawthorne y le hablaras?

─ No es tan fácil Gale, no soy como tú, que eres fuerte y guapo, y yo soy un flacucho escurrido, jamás se fijara en mí. ─ Gale pone una sonrisita estúpida y autosuficiente cuando "le alago".

─ Jamás lo hará si tú no dejas de esconderte. ─ y a continuación hace algo que no le perdonare.

─ ¡HEY PRIM! ─ grita al tiempo en el que me empuja delante del árbol y corre en dirección a Katniss quien lo espera en la misma mesa de siempre para hacer nada.

Con los ojos como platos veo como gira el rostro, sonríe y se despide de sus compañeras para caminar hacia mi árbol.

─ Maldición, maldición, maldición─ murmuro entre dientes, para que ella no sea capaz de oírme ─ ¿de qué voy a hablar con ella? ¿Qué le dig… Oh-hola Prim ─ tartamudeo cuando la veo detenerse frente a mí.

─ ¡hola Rory! ─ dice con ese dulce tono de voz que tiene.

─ ¿Cómo está la cabra? ─ _¡perfecto Rory! Pregúntale por la cabra, de seguro es lo más importante en el mundo. _Pienso mientras me golpeo mentalmente.

Ella suelta una risilla que se me antoja a la risa de los ángeles.

─ ¡Muy bien! Es una cabra muy buena, da la leche necesaria todos los días.─

─ ¡Qué bien!─ Y entonces me pierdo en el azul de sus ojitos brillantes y pierdo la noción de lo que está diciendo, seguramente alguna especie de anécdota sobre la cabra. Asiento con la cabeza para que crea que la estoy escuchando, mientras navego en el mar de sus ojos.

─Eres muy bonita...─suelta mi lengua sin que le dé permiso

─ ¿Que?

─ ¿Que de qué?

─ ¿Que dijiste?

─ ¿Que dije?

El intercambio se me hace estúpido y me gustaría que la tierra se abriera y me tragara hasta sus cimientos.

Afortunadamente a Prim no le parece igual, porque se sonroja y ríe despacito.

En ese glorioso momento el intento de campana de la escuela suena dándonos aviso para regresar al salón de clases.

Prim gira sobre sus talones y empieza a retirarse no sin antes decirme:

─ Hasta pronto Rory, también me pareces apuesto.─

Y entonces camina decidida y con cuidada parsimonia hacia la entrada y yo me quedó tieso en mi lugar.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad recupero el movimiento y me dirijo de igual forma a la entrada.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Gale se retuerce de la risa en la esquina más alejada del patio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos años después.

Tomo asiento a su lado, tan cerca que, si posara mi mano sobre la grama seca, mis dedos rosarían los suyos.

Ella observa, con parsimonia, como las calles del distrito se funden en una sola, erigiendo la destartalada colonia donde vivimos, la Veta.

Desde aquel día, hace dos años, sin hablarlo, establecimos una pequeña rutina durante los recesos. Al sonar la campana, salíamos y nos encontrábamos aquí, en el mismo árbol, nos sentamos en la hierba, en ocasiones hablamos y otras solo nos acompañamos y observamos la nada.

A veces, caminamos juntos hasta la Veta, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se va con su hermana. Algunos días por las tardes, le acompaño al inicio de la Pradera y recogemos dientes de león para la cena. Ella ya me ha dicho como puedo cocinarlos. Y yo le he dicho como mamá prepara una sopa de unas flores naranjas que encontré cerca de la mina. En ocasiones vamos allí también. Otras simplemente nos hacemos compañía.

Gale, cada que es posible, se acerca a nosotros y lanza algunos comentarios algo estúpidos que afortunadamente, Prim no entiende. También le gusta hacer alarde de su "galantería" parándose frente a nuestro árbol acompañado de cualquier chica que esté dispuesta a recibir un poco de su atención. A veces me mira cuando hace algún gesto, como diciendo " así se hace". Él les acomoda algunos mechones sueltos del cabello, acaricia sus manos o sus mejillas y ellas se sonrojan.

Pero ¿cómo puedo yo hacer algo de ese calibre, si me tiembla todo cuando estoy cerca de ella? ¿Cómo puedo acomodarle el cabello rubio tras la oreja si con sus apretadas trenzas no se le mueve ni una fibra? ¿Cómo tomarle de la mano si siempre las tiene sujetas tras su espalda?

─ ¿Tienes miedo?─ la pregunta me descoloca, pero pronto comprendo.

─ Lo suficiente─ confieso. Estamos justo a dos meses de la Cosecha, y el miedo y la aprehensión son latentes en los novatos, como ella. Y no deja de aparecer, ante la apremiante aparición del evento, incluso, cuando llegas a la última cosecha.

─Yo también temo, temo que salga el nombre de mi hermana, o el mío, incluso el de Gale, pero también temo por ti Rory. ─ Su inocente y lleno de sinceridad comentario provoca algo raro en mi estómago que no sé cómo identificar.

Ella no vuelve hablar, se queda perdida en la inmensidad del cielo, mientras le observo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es el día de la Cosecha. Me he despertado temprano y he visto como mi hermano sale de puntillas de casa directo al bosque a encontrarse con Katniss. Yo me he quedado sentado en el pequeño cubo de madera que hay fuera de la casa.

Lo traje hace unos meses. Estaba entre la basura de la verdulería y creí que le beneficiaria a mamá en algo. Efectivamente ella lo utiliza para poner los casos de ropa sucia o para sentar a Posy mientras ella friega.

Paso toda la mañana sentado ahí, mirando como el sol se alza por el cielo. Mamá sale a hacer la colada rutinaria y si me ve, no dice nada.

Pronto veo regresar a Gale, desde el centro del Distrito, y por su cara, seguramente alguien dijo algo en favor del Capitolio. Dudo mucho que fuera Katniss, pero en su bolsa, cuando entra y reparte el motín en nuestra desvencijada mesa, hay fresas, así que quizá fue la hija del alcalde.

Pronto se hace hora del baño. Gale sale de casa y no regresa hasta que todos estamos preparados.

Comemos el pan que hacemos con las teselas y algo de agua. Después Gale se levanta y va el intento de baño que tenemos.

Salimos y le esperamos fuera. Yo traigo puesto un pantalón café que supongo fue el primer traje de Cosecha de mi hermano. Pero él era considerablemente más alto que yo, así que le he tenido que dar unas tres vueltas a la parte baja de las piernas. La camisa es otra cosa, igual o peor de tormentosa que el pantalón, es una cosa azul de algodón que me queda cuatro veces más grande y por más que la arreglo no deja de salirse del pantalón

─Para ya, Rory─ me regaña mamá. Sé que le estoy poniendo los nervios de punta, pero la ropa es realmente incomoda.

─ Ya, vale. ─ aceptó pues no quiero enervarle más, ella siempre se pone nerviosa con la actitud de Gale.

Este por fin sale, con la frente mucho menos arrugada que cuando entró y nos dirigimos a la Plaza Mayor.

La mayoría de la gente ya ha llegado. Aunque no es la primera vez, no puedo evitar el miedo que me retumba en las entrañas cuando el agente de la paz extiende una mano, y en la otra tiene el aparato para pincharme el dedo.

Gale me da un manotazo en la nuca para hacerme reaccionar.

─ Rory Hawthorne─ dice el agente de la paz, y a su lado otro apunta mi nombre. Después otro agente le escolta a la sección de hombres de 12 años, los últimos y me quedo de pie en medio de tantos.

A eso de los quince minutos, la veo llegar de la mano de su hermana. Trae puesto una blusa blanca de volantes y una falda verde, que seguramente fueron de Katniss.

Ella se congela, cuando ve como le pican el dedo a la chica que está delante de ella, pero gracias a su hermana, reacciona. La ubican el lado derecho de donde estoy y ella queda en medio de un sin fin de chicas morenas algo más altas que ella.

No le pierdo de vista en todo el discurso del Alcalde, o la alegre cháchara de la acompañante, Effie Trinket.

Me obligó a mirar al frente cuando le veo dirigirse a la urna de las chicas y tomar una papeleta.

Ruego a algún ser superior si es que existe, porque no salga su nombre, y me digo mentalmente que solo tiene una papeleta, que no puede ser elegida.

Effie Trinket canta el nombre sorteado y siento como mil agujas se clavan en mi corazón.

Es su nombre.

Es Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos ustedes maravillosas personas que me regalaron unos minutos de sus valiosas vidas para leer esto!_

_Esta es mi segunda publicación oficial dentro del fandom, (aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad) la otra historia es un OS llamado __**"La Chica bajo la Lluvia"**__ y es el momento del pan desde la perspectiva de Peeta. (Fin del espacio publicitario)_

_Ahora, las aclaraciones._

_Como no se sabe nada de la personalidad de Rory, pues he decidido crearle una a mi imaginación, aquí, nos encontramos con un Rory, un poco inseguro de sí mismo, terco y persistente, algo divertido y mucho más carismático que su hermano Gale, __**¡SPOILER ALERT!**__ Está completamente enamorado de Prim, pero ni él lo sabe. Bastante inteligente también. Respecto a la edad, he decidido, plasmar a Rory unos cuantos meses más grande que Prim, puesto que se me había pasado por alto el hecho de que en Catching Fire, es cuando empieza a pedir teselas, por todos los conflictos y eso que ya sabemos, pero ya llevaba bastante avanzada la historia y no encajaba la idea de Rory menor por que cambiaba completamente la historia, así que por esa razón lo hice un poquitín mayor. Pero vamos, es Ficcion y todo vale._

_Con Prim me fue bastante difícil, pues es demasiado noble, (en comparación conmigo) así que fue, ver, leer, volver a ver y releer los libros y películas para entenderla mejor. Pero creo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ambos._

_A los demás personajes, pues ni los menciono porque aquí las estrellas son estos dos encantos, pero no me he visto en la necesidad de hacer ningún cambio a nada._

_Además, aquí veremos el otro lado de la moneda de los Juegos, donde todos creen fervientemente en los Trágicos Amantes._

_La historia constara de tres partes, con cierto número de capítulos cada una, para poder observar la evolución de los personajes en cada etapa, que equivale a cada libro. Por lo que será un Long-Fic (MI primer Long-Fic), no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos resultaran pero serán varios._

_Agradecimientos:_

_**BlauerDrache: **__Gracias por confiarme tu reto, espero que te guste._

_**Eleanar28, **__y a__** El Diente de León:**__ por la invitación y por aceptarme al foro._

_Creo que ya es todo._

_En total son 1691 palabras y cinco páginas de Word._

_Otra vez muchas gracias por leer._

_En el recuadro de abajito todo lo que quieran dejar._

_ImagineMadness_


	2. Chapter 2: :: UN AZUL DISTINTO::

Este Fanfiction participa del Reto _**"Pidiendo Teselas"**_ del Foro _**"El Diente de León"**_. Propuesto por _**BlauerDrache**_

**Summary:** No sabía que la amaba hasta el momento en que los malditos paracaídas se abrieron y explotaron. Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aquí aparece, es mío excepto la trama, los lugares, personajes y hechos son de la Diosa Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

**PARTE UNO.**

**EL EXPECTADOR.**

**II**

**:: UN AZUL DISTINTO::**

Rory POV.

Cuando era pequeño, mi padre solía tomarme en sus brazos y lanzarme al aire, para volver a atraparme en el hueco de sus brazos.

Recuerdo la sensación de que el estómago se me salía, el leve latido que mi corazón se saltaba y el grito que atenazaba mi infantil garganta.

Y justo ahora, más de siete años después, en la plaza del distrito, tratando de superar mi segunda Cosecha, y viéndola a ella, caminar hacia el estrado mientras reacomoda la blusa a su espalda, siento la agonizante sensación de nuevo.

El momento y el silencio se hacen interminables, y entonces, un grito desgarrador atraviesa el aire.

─ ¡PRIM! ¡PRIM!─ Ella voltea asustada al escuchar el grito, pero su hermana está ahora frente a ella, sujetándola firmemente─ ¡Soy voluntaria! ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

─ Katniss no... ¡No puedes ir! ¡No! ¡No puedes!

La conmoción en la plaza es de tal magnitud que nadie mueve un pelo. Effie Trinket ha intentado detener a Katniss y obligar a Prim a subir, para luego pedir los voluntarios. El alcalde le dice que lo deje pasar. En ese momento Gale sale de la multitud y arranca el pequeño cuerpo de Prim, que intenta disuadir a su hermana de no ir, mientras ella le grita que la suelte. Gale por fin logra sacar a Prim de enzima de Katniss, se la hecha al hombro, le dice algo a Katniss, y camina hacia las últimas filas.

Me pierdo de todo lo que sucede allí arriba, mientras observo como mi hermano baja a Prim de sus hombros y la pone frente a su madre, esta cae de rodillas, llevándosela consigo al suelo y ambas lloran mientras se abrazan.

Soy incapaz de prestar atención, soy incapaz de ir hacia ella, es solo hasta el momento en que su cara sale de entre el cuello de su madre y busca el mío, cuando me muevo, y corro hacia ella.

Cuando llego, sus ojos azules están repletos de dolor, y las lágrimas corren libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Aunque nunca lo he hecho, algo dentro de mí me empuja a caer de rodillas y abrirle mis brazos, ella no lo duda y se avienta a ellos, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, la sensación de tener su pequeño cuerpo aferrado al mío, su calor sumándose al mío, es indescriptible.

Le rodeo con mis escuálidos brazos, y deposito un tímido beso en su cabello.

Ella suelta algunos ruiditos esporádicos, mientras le acaricio la espalda.

Cuando alzo la mirada, en el escenario, está el hijo del panadero, estrechándole la mano a Katniss, luego un agente de la paz los escolta dentro del edificio de justicia.

En ese mismo instante Prim salta como un resorte de mi regazo y mira con ojos histéricos la puerta por donde su hermana se ha perdido.

Mueve los pies más rápido de lo normal y pronto se encuentra mitad de camino al Edificio. Como si despertara de un sueño, su madre se levanta y va detrás de ella, Gale le sigue de cerca y yo le sigo a él.

Cuando giro el rostro, veo a mi madre asintiendo con la cabeza con Posy en los brazos y Vick colgado de su falda azul.

Camino lento, demasiado lento para ser honestos. Cuando atravieso las puertas del Edificio, Prim y su madre están sentadas en un banco de madera, Gale camina de un extremo a otro de la lujosa estancia, como un animal salvaje enjaulado. Por el rabillo del ojo veo un borrón blanco, y luego la cabellera rubia de la hija del alcalde aparece. Saluda tímidamente a todos los que estamos ahí, aunque yo me encuentro a unos buenos cuatro metros separados de ellos, y se sienta junto a la Señora Everdeen a una distancia respetuosa.

Transcurren unos lentos y tormentosos diez minutos antes que la puerta frente al banco donde se encuentran sentadas se abra y un agente de la paz anuncie:

─ ¿Familiares del tributo femenino? ─ Primrose y su madre se ponen de pie y Gale se acerca a ellas, el agente de la paz le mira interrogante pero él no se aleja. ─ pasaran primero las mujeres, después entras tu ─ le dice con voz profunda, Gale se gira y continua con su caminata.

Quince minutos después, el mismo agente de la paz sale, y detrás suyo, Prim y su madre con los ojos llorosos y las narices rojas. Me acerco a ellas y tomo las manos de Prim mientras la miro a los ojos. Algo ha cambiado, el dolor ha disminuido y algo más ha aparecido. ¿Determinación? No lo sé. Gale se ha alejado mucho y el panadero le gana el turno.

Diez minutos más tarde, mi hermano esta por echar humo de las orejas y su enojo alcanza niveles insospechados cuando le dan la entrada a la hija del alcalde. Prim no se ha separado de mí y no quiero que lo haga. Sostengo su mano sobre mi rodilla mientras ella apoya el rostro en mi hombro. Cuando por fin la hija del alcalde sale, y le dan el pase a mi hermano, otro agente de la paz nos obliga a salir del edificio.

Camino pegado a ella, sin soltarnos de la mano. Su madre está ausente aunque camina junto a nosotros, y por un momento, pienso que se volverá a perder justo como me lo contó Prim.

─ ¿Iras a la estación? ─ Pregunto solo porque si

Ella me mira con sus ojos azules como el cielo, cargados tristeza y una madurez que no se encontraba ahí hace dos horas. ─ No quiero exponer a mi madre a otra situación de despedida Rory, sus fragilidad ha sido muy expuesta hoy, no soportara verla partir en el tren.

Aprieto con más fuerza su mano y asiento.

─ Ahora soy yo quien debe cuidar de ella, conseguir alimento… no soy capaz Rory, no podre… yo… no…─ ella empieza a balbucear y los sollozos van en aumento. Nunca se me ha dado bien tratar los llantos, cuando Posy llora lo primero que hago es salir de casa lo más rápido posible. Con Prim es diferente, sus ojos llorosos me traspasan el alma y sus sollozos desquebrajan mi corazón.

─ Shh, tranquila no te dejare sola ─ las palabras tan banales, para cualquier otra persona, entre nosotros, significan más que una promesa.

Caminamos hacia la Veta, tomados de la mano, sus sollozos ha desaparecido, pero sus ojos, sus imposibles ojos azules, siguen cubiertos de ese sentimiento tan conocido, y al mismo tiempo, tan inoportuno.

La dejo cerca de su casa, y camino hacia la mía.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto cerca de cinco minutos antes que mi hermano. Me visto con la ropa diaria de la escuela; un pantalón gris raído, y una playera roja de algodón algo desteñida.

Camino de puntitas hasta la puerta, para esperarlo.

Quince minutos después, sale por el mismo lugar que yo, y da un respingo al mirarme frente a él de brazos cruzados.

─ ¡Rory! ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Quiero que me enseñes a cazar ─ digo de sopetón, los varones Hawthorne, no nos andamos por las ramas.

Gale pone los ojos en blanco y frunce el ceño.

─ Por supuesto, y yo, me voy a vivir al Capitolio mañana. No

─ ¿No? ¿Por qué?

─ Porque aun est…

─No te atrevas a decir que estoy muy joven─ le digo con las dientes apretados. Él se ríe de lado.

─ Muy bien, tienes la actitud, pero espera un año, además, me tienen a mí, no es necesario, antes de que me vaya a las minas lo hare, lo prometo─ entonces se lleva la mano al corazón, dibuja una X y luego besa su pulgar, justo como lo hacía papá. El movimiento me distrae. ─ Ahora ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama? ─ empiezo a ceder bajo la presión de su mano arrastrándome dentro, cuando los ojos llorosos de Prim inundan mi cabeza.

─ ¡No! ─ digo con más fuerza de la necesaria

─ ¿Qué?

─ ¡No! No me quedaré, iré contigo, así tenga que colgarme de tu camisa como lo hace Posy, te seguiré al bosque, no me quedare aquí, le prometí a Prim que la ayudaría, y no lo conseguiré si me quedo aquí.

─ Bien ─ dice como si no tuviera opción, y lo cierto es que no la tiene. ─ Vendrás, pero no tocaras un arco hasta el año siguiente, empezaremos con lo básico, verduras, frutas y raíces, ─ empieza a andar con grandes zancadas y el ceño fruncido, al ver que no me muevo se detiene y voltea ─ ¡qué esperas! ─ pego un respingo y corro para alcanzarle ─ estarás a dos pasos de mí, sin que te pierda de vista─ Y sigue y sigue diciendo un montón de reglas que tengo que respetar, la forma en que debo caminar, no hacer ruido, fijarme en la forma exacta de cada ejemplar y más y más.

Cuando cruzamos la alambrada, la cabeza me da vueltas con todo lo que Gale ha dicho. Avanzamos por el pasto verde, y nos adentramos más allá de la primera fila de árboles. A unos ocho kilómetros de la cerca, hay una enorme fila de animales colgando de una pata, todos por encima de la cabeza de Gale

─ Hoy tenemos un buen motín ─ dice sonriendo.

─ Pero, ¿Cómo? acabamos de entrar

─ Eso, pequeño bribón, son trampas, ven ─ dice mientras nos acercamos a la primera ─ esto ─ dice señalando un intrincado nudo alrededor del tronco cerca de la base ─ es lo que la sostiene, esta línea de aquí, es la trampa en sí, el nudo, ejerce presión en este cable, cuando el animal está cerca, el peso de la presa, hace que el cable se dispare poniendo a la presa así ─ señala al conejo blanco que cuelga arriba ─ la sangre sube al cerebro y lo mata.

─ ¿Puedo hacer eso yo?

─ Oh sí, claro que puedes, pero eso no lo sabrás hasta el año siguiente. Ven aquí. La lección de hoy: verduras.

Nos adentramos más al bosque y hay una enorme franja marcada por un cable muy fino.

─ Cuidado, no pises eso ─ me quedo a medio paso con la pierna derecha a centímetros del cable ─ detrás de esto encontraras la fuente alimentaria más grande que te puedo heredar: moras, bayas, fresas y unas raíces que son muy ricas azadas. ─ cruzamos la improvisada cerca y presto atención a todo lo que me dice. Unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, Gale tiene cargado hasta la mitad, el costal de arpillería colgado a través de su pecho y yo llevo llenos los múltiples bolsillos de mi pantalón llenos también. Entonces me dirige a la cerca de nuevo por que es hora de la escuela y él debe regresar a cazar, porque dice que soy muy ruidoso al caminar.

Cruzo por debajo, después del minuto reglamentario para verificar si esta electrificada o no y me dirijo a mi casa.

Como la casa de Prim está más lejos de la cerca que la mía, aprovecho para ir a buscar mi bolsa de útiles y arrojo todas las futras, raíces y verduras a mi cajón de madera, regreso a la pradera y recolecto varios dientes de león, después paso por donde están aquellas flores naranjas que mama convierte en sopa y también las pongo en el cajón, entonces me dirijo a la casa de Prim.

Esta parada en el marco de la puerta abrazando su pequeño cuerpo y con la mirada perdida. Me acerco a ella y después de dejar el cajón a sus pies, le acaricio despacio la mejilla, capturando una lagrima en mi pulgar. Entonces ella parece despertar de su ensoñación y se lanza a mis brazos. No sé qué pensar ni que hacer, así que obligo a mis brazos a rodearla.

─ Traje algo para ti ─ le dijo cuándo nos hemos separado y señalo el cajón. Ella abre mucho los ojos y sonríe.

─ Muchas gracias Rory, seguro mamá sabrá qué hacer con todo esto.

─ Gale me ha enseñado algo hoy en el bosque, tratare de tráelo seguido, y él les traerá la carne. Puedes vender el queso de Lady, yo te ayudare a prepararlo. ─ como respuesta, solo recibo una débil sonrisa. ─ Vamos es hora de escuela.

Ella toma mi mano y nos encaminamos al centro del distrito.

Hay una agradable sensación ahí donde su piel toca la mía, es como calor, pero no ardiente, es más parecido a cuando acerco el dedo a la débil flama de una vela, mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración es trabajosa y las manos me sudan, mis orejas se ponen calientes y me pica el rostro.

¿Qué es esta sensación tan rara?

* * *

_HO HOLA A TODOS!_

_Quiero agradecerles a __**BlauerDrache**__, __**CynthiaMellark **__y__** Elenear28 **__y__** Caroline- T**__ por ese maravilloso Follow y Fav que me regalaron. Y por su Review._

_Espero verlas de nuevo._

_Tambien gracias a todas esas criaturitas invisibles que andan pululando por ahí._

_Seis páginas de Word y 2141 palabras._

_**RECCUERDA:**__ El unico pago que recibo por esto es el __**FEEDBACK**__. Agradecería mucho tu opinión. Ademas en recompensa por tu comentario, Peeta y Finnick se han ofrecido a bailarte en tanga, uno cubierto de harina y otro usando de tubo su tridente. XD_

_**CARPE DIEM.**_

_**Imagine.**_


	3. Chapter 3 :: MARIPOSAS DESCONOCIDAS::

Este Fanfiction participa del Reto _**"Pidiendo Teselas"**_ del Foro _**"El Diente de León"**_. Propuesto por _**BlauerDrache**_

**Summary:** No sabía que la amaba hasta el momento en que los malditos paracaídas se abrieron y explotaron. Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aquí aparece, es mío excepto la trama, los lugares, personajes y hechos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

**PARTE UNO.**

**EL EXPECTADOR.**

**III**

**:: MARIPOSAS DESCONOCIDAS::**

Rory POV

La enorme pantalla en la Plaza muestra una inmensa multitud de gente multicolor gritando y riéndose, dando saltos en las gradas, acomodando sus visores para tener un mejor enfoque.

Una mujer de cabello naranja y ropas azules habla con un hombre con la piel teñida de rojo, que lo hace ver como si se estuviera quemando vivo, el pelo verde y un horrible traje morado. Están hablando sobre lo emocionantes que serán los juegos este años por que la cantidad de voluntarios es más grande de lo normal. Hablan sobre el evento de la voluntaria del Doce. Hablan del Vigilante y las sorpresas que tendrá. Especulan sobre la Arena y hablan y siguen hablando.

Estamos en la primera fila, la destinada a la familia de los tributos. Y digo estamos por que al llegar fui arrastrado por el pequeño cuerpo de Prim, que está sentada a mi derecha, a su lado esta su madre y a lado de esta unas seis sillas vacías.

A mi izquierda, separados por un pasillo de unos cincuenta centímetros, se encuentra el panadero, aun con manchas de harina en las manos, a su lado están sus dos hijos mayores y su esposa que mira con el ceño fruncido la pantalla.

El hombre que presenta todo el evento de los Juegos, los desfiles, las entrevistas y la coronación, está sentado en un enorme balcón blanco, junto a otro hombrecito con el cabello verde lima. Bromean entre ellos y luego dan la bienvenida. Entonces suenan unas trompetas y el primer carro entra en la calle. La gente grita de emoción y saluda a las dos diminutas personas.

Los hombres azules, como he decidido apodarles, dicen los nombres de los tributos y su distrito.

Luego entra otro carro, el del Dos, y luego el del Tres.

Al final, llegara el del Doce, para eso deben pasar por lo menos diez minutos.

Sucede de repente, todos están elogiando lo bien que se ven los profesionales en sus trajes de joyas y oro, cuando al final de la fila algo estalla.

Prim da un respingo en su silla y aprieta mi mano.

La explosión avanza, pero no se propaga. Está contenida. El viento no la mueve. Se mantiene firme en su lugar.

La cámara se acerca, la multitud se ha callado, a la expectativa.

Entonces desde las entrañas del fuego, surge la cara de Katniss y a su lado la del panadero.

Prim grita, es más un chillido contenido que un grito, pero me alerta y despego la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a su rostro

Esta radiante y sonríe. No lo entiendo. ¡Su hermana se está achicharrando en público!

A mi izquierda los hermanos panaderos sueltan un bufido mitad sorpresa mitad burla.

Vuelvo a mirar la pantalla y entonces lo entiendo. Katniss no se está quemando viva. El fuego la envuelve, sí, pero también la cubre una espesa y larga capa negra que ondea al aire y de donde se desprende el fuego. Se ve radiante.

Su imagen me hace pensar en Prim. ¿Hubiera usado el mismo traje de fuego? Se vería hermosa, su cabello rubio brillando como el sol, sus ojos azules llenos de miedo resaltando en la noche.

La multitud estalla en gritos cuando el chico toma la mano de Katniss, por segunda vez después de que lo rechazara, y la levanta junta y entrelazada con la suya.

Prim aplaude como niña cuando su hermana comienza a lanzar besos por doquier y a recibir rosas rojas. Saluda y sonríe durante todo el camino.

Ellos reciben la bienvenida de parte del Presidente Snow y rehacen el camino de vuelta.

Katniss brilla en todas y cada una de las cámaras y su nombre es un aullido del viento en voces de toda esa gente que no la conoce.

Nosotros regresamos a casa guiados por los agentes de la paz. Prim no deja de dar saltitos y de repetir una y otra vez lo bonita que se veía su hermana. Y la dejo, porque si mi hermano estuviera ahí y fuera tan bonito como Katniss, lo haría igual.

Entonces la imagen de Gale cubierto en fuego, sonriendo, lanzando besos y atrapando rosas del aire, llega a mi cabeza y me rio.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿A caso te burlas de mí? - dice parándose frente a mí, con los brazos en garras en su pequeña cadera, y una mueca falsa de enfado en su dulce rostro. Eso me hace reír un poco más.

\- Claro que no - trato de decir entre risas - me he imaginado a Gale lanzando besos a todos por ahí - suelto y vuelvo a reír. Ella ríe conmigo al imaginárselo también. Nos reímos hasta que nos duele la barriga burlándonos de mi hermano, hasta que alguien toma mi hombro y se aclara la garganta. Me giro y encuentro a Gale parado frente a mí con el ceño y los labios fruncidos claramente enojado. Prim chilla cuando se da cuenta de su presencia y sale corriendo a su casa mientras ríe. Su risa queda pendida en el aire y respiro en un vano intento de que el aire introduzca su risa en mi cuerpo.

El ceño de mi hermano se relaja y lanza un beso en mi dirección. Es mucho más gracioso de lo que imagine. Me echo a reír con más fuerza que antes. Él me toma por la trabilla del pantalón y me avienta a su hombro.

Con medio cuerpo colgando por la espalda de mi hermano, llegamos a casa. Mama se pone pálida al verme despatarrado y salto en su dirección gritando "Buu" ella sonríe dulcemente y se relaja, acaricia mi cabello y me manda a la cama.

Por la mañana, se me olvida que debo salir al bosque con Gale y cuando despierto, él se ha ido. Eso me enoja y me decepciona al mismo tiempo.

Me visto y salgo en dirección de la casa de Primrose para dirigirnos a la escuela. Cuando llego ella me espera en su puerta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sonrió también, entonces, se gira y le grita a su madre que he llegado y que es hora de irnos a la escuela. Ninguno escucha la respuesta.

Caminamos en silencio por un momento hasta que ella salta sobre un charco de lodo y toma mi mano. Yo vuelvo a sentir el cosquilleo que caracteriza el acto y mi pulso se acelera. Ella parece no notarlo por que empieza a hablar de nuevo sobre el desfile.

Habla sobre todos y cada uno de los tributos, pero sobre todo habla sobre su hermana.

–Y ya quiero verla en las entrevistas, va a lucir hermosa, pero son hasta dentro de tres días, me gustaría ver los entrenamiento, sé que va a dejar a muchos con la boca abierta, ella es estupenda, y si gana ¡Si gana Rory! Si gana viviríamos en una de esas enormes y bonitas casas de la Aldea, ¿te imaginas? ¿Vendrás a visitarme verdad? Y yo iré a la Veta y jugaremos con Posy. – estaba tan perdido en el tono musical de su voz, que casi no le respondo. Asiento y ella sonríe.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela, y cuando entramos al aula, ella se ve arrastrada por un montón de niñas, que chillan y hablan sobre el desfile, alagando a Katniss. Camino hasta el rincón más vacío del aula y tomo asiento.

La clase se hace especialmente larga, con Prim y las demás niñas cuchichiando por ahí. Para el receso, es absorbida por mas niñas yo me quedo sentado en nuestro árbol observando como habla y sonríe con ellas. Un calor muy diferente al que siento cuando toma mi mano me llena en el momento en el que observo como Jano Domm, el hijo del vendedor de telas en la plaza, se acerca a ella y, después de hablar por unos minutos se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Veo todo rojo y siento una enorme necesidad de impactar mi puño en su bonita cara.

El resto de la clase, tengo que soportar la mirada airada de Jano, cada vez que está cerca de ella y le sonríe.

En la salida, espero a Primrose, que sale cortejada por una enorme corte de niñas que siguen parloteando de la actuación de Katniss, como si el tema no tuviera caducidad.

De entre la multitud de coletas y lazos, el cabello castaño claro de Jano aparece y se ubica a la derecha de Prim, hace el amago de tomarle la mano y yo dejo que el fuego que me hace ver todo rojo se apodere de mis venas.

–Pero si es el pobretón de la Veta, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cambiarme un pedazo de carbón por diez centímetros de tela?

No soy consciente del movimiento, pero en menos de dos segundos, mi puño está impactando su cara, tirándolo al suelo, y mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Mi puño sube de nuevo y baja directamente a impactarse en su nariz, sube otra vez y se impacta en su mejilla, otra y directo a su ojo.

– ¡Rory! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Rory! – Siento su delgada mano en mi hombro, y la conciencia vuelve a mí, despego la mirada de la cara destrozada de Jano para posarla en la de Prim – No debiste decir eso Jano, es arrogante y mal educado. Vamos a casa Rory – me pongo de pie sin dirigirle una sola mirada a Jano y tomo la mano de Prim, quien no rehúye mi contacto y la toma con fuerza. Me permito voltear un segundo y sonreírle a Jano quien se levanta con ayuda de unas niñas del suelo.

– ¡Eso que hiciste está muy mal Rory Hawthorne! – dice en el momento en que entramos a su casa. Tiene las mejillas completamente rojas y sus ojos brillan con inquietas lágrimas bailando en el borde.

–Lo siento – digo con el tono de voz más suave y bajo que soy capaz de producir.

Ella me mira y una de las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, se desliza por la liguera pendiente de su ojo izquierdo. Mi estómago se oprime.

Yo he provocado eso. He hecho llorar a la dulce niña de trenzas rubias.

Sin pensarlo, llevo una mano a sus mejillas y limpio las lágrimas que ahora recrean caudales de aguas saladas.

–Lo siento – repito de nuevo. Ella me mira con sus sinceros ojos y una mínima sonrisa parece en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no ilumina sus ojos. – No lo hare de nuevo. Lo prometo. Ignorare a Jano. Lo juro. Es que… – dudo un momento. – están estas cosas que siento aquí – digo señalando mi estómago – y no sé qué son. Y me hacen hacer cosas que no quiero. Lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

Prim levanta la mirada, que hasta ahora estaba puesta en sus desgastados zapatos. Sus ojos tienen de nuevo ese brillo que los hace ver como un cielo de verano.

–Vamos a curarte esas heridas Rory.

* * *

_JELOOOOUUUUUU!_

_De verdad lamento haber tardado tanto. Entre el intercambio, la escuela y mi nuevo trabajo (así es, ya no formo parte de la penosa estadística de jóvenes desempleados en mi maravilloso país, ahora soy productiva) el tiempo se me ha venido encima y me ha acorralado con algunas cosas. Pero aquí estoy ya y no dejare pasar tanto tiempo de nuevo (he puesto una nota con rotulador permanente en mi pared para recordarlo todos los días.)_

_Quizá les parezca un poco aburrido ¿? Pero necesitaba poner todo esto, quizá piensen que la penúltima escena es algo violenta para unos niños de 12-13 años. Pero siendo Psicóloga he aprendido que es la edad en la que son más volátiles. El inicio de la pubertad, nuevas sensaciones y emociones y, en este caso, la amenaza insistente de perder la vida o perder a alguien que quieres en cualquier momento, el hambre y demás, hacen de nuestros conejitos unos lobos salvajez._

_Espero y les haya gustado. Ya tengo escritos el cuarto y quinto capítulo y confió en que los estaré entregando pronto._

_Muchas gracias a todos, también a esas criaturitas invisibles._

_Ya saben, Carpe Diem._

_Imagine._


	4. Chapter 4 :: EXCURCIONES PRODUCTIVAS::

Este Fanfiction participa del Reto _**"Pidiendo Teselas"**_ del Foro _**"El Diente de León"**_. Propuesto por _**BlauerDrache**_

**Summary:** No sabía que la amaba hasta el momento en que los malditos paracaídas se abrieron y explotaron. Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aquí aparece, es mío excepto la trama, los lugares, personajes y hechos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

**PARTE UNO.**

**EL EXPECTADOR.**

**IV**

**:: EXCURSIONES PRODUCTIVAS::**

Rory POV

Es el día de las entrevistas. La plaza está llena. Frente a la pantalla están las sillas predispuestas de la misma forma que el día del desfile. Esta vez, mamá, Gale, Posy y Vick nos acompañan. Detrás de nosotros está sentada la hija del alcalde, creo que Gale dijo que se llama Madge.

Al lado izquierdo esta la familia del panadero y detrás de ellos, un montón de chicos del colegio, entre ellos, varias chicas, una de ellas es Delly Cartwrigth, una chica regordeta de sonrisa fácil y ojos verdes, muy raros aquí en el distrito.

Antes de que las entrevistas a los tributos comienzan, hacen una pequeña en otro escenario donde presentan a los mentores de este año. No todos salen, solo los del Uno y Dos, hombres brutales y altos y mujeres innaturalmente hermosas y algunos más.

Todas las chicas suspiran y chillan cuando un hombre alto y bronceado aparece en pantalla. Tiene el pelo de cobre, músculos por todas partes y una sonrisa grande de blancos dientes. Los botones de su camisa blanca de algodón están todo abiertos, a excepción del que esta sobre su ombligo. Es ridículamente guapo. Todos los chicos bufamos.

Por fin sacan al espécimen ridículamente bello del aire y la estridente risa del presentador, uno de los hombrecillos azules, inunda el aire. Se presenta como Ceasar Flickerman. Empieza platicando con la audiencia y anuncia al chico del Uno.

Pasan uno a uno con una diferencia de tres minutos. No presto mucha atención y me dedico a observar las reacciones de Prim. Se asombra con el chico del dos, se ilusiona con la chica del Uno que quiere ser modelo. Se ríe del chico del 5. Aplaude las respuestas inteligentes de la chica pelirroja. Lloriquea con la niña del Once.

Estoy perdido en algún mundo, observando como Posy acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de Gale para observar mejor y él le acaricia el cabello negro cuando el presentador grita el nombre de Katniss.

Prim, Posy, Vick, Delly y Madge aplauden. Lleva puesto un vestido rojo con piedras y un recogido en la cima de la cabeza ¿Cómo lo aguanta? Yo no podría, se me iría la cabeza de lado.

El presentador le pregunta algo sobre qué es lo que más le gusta de la capital pero ella no responde tiene la mente perdida en algún lado y cuando se da cuenta que esperan una respuesta ella lo mira y solo dice

– ¿Qué? – El público y todo el distrito estallan en carcajadas. – El estofado – responde después de unos segundos. Entonces se enfrascan en una conversación sobre estofados y el traje de la inauguración.

Alaba el trabajo de su estilista y cuenta que también lleva las llamas ese día. Se pone de pie y gira una vez. Prim aplaude. Vuelve a girar tantas veces que pierdo la cuenta.

La plaza entera rompe en jadeos y murmullos. Algunos aplauden. Prim y la Sra. Everdeen están sonriendo. Gale tiene el ceño fruncido pero una ínfima sonrisa se escurre por su boca.

Ellos siguen y llega el turno de hablar de Prim.

–Tiene doce años, se llama Primrose, y es la persona que más amo en el mundo. – Prim lloriquea por las palabras de su hermana pero no deja de sonreír.

– ¿Te dijo algo antes de que vinieras aquí?

–Si – responde ella después de un momento – me pido que ganara, y yo le jure que lo haría.

Todos aplauden y Prim continúa sorbiendo por su pequeña nariz. Entonces se despiden y llaman a Peeta Mellark

El entra con paso decidido en el escenario y sonriendo.

Mientras él y el presentador se envuelven en una charla donde comparan a los tributos con el pan originario de su distrito; yo me distraigo observando mí alrededor.

Escucho vagamente como se burla de su mismo con una anécdota de las duchas, sus hermanos se ríen sin cansancio, su madre le frunce el ceño, como si quisiera reñirle en la distancia y su padre solo asiente intentando ocultar la risa.

De nuestro lado, Prim y su mamá solo sonríen y Gale ha encontrado algo realmente interesante entre los rizos de Posy.

–Y cuéntame Peeta, ¿alguna enamorada en el distrito doce? – pregunta el presentador. Peeta se sonroja un poco y sonríe con timidez

–Por supuesto que no – dice levantando el rostro. – aunque… bueno hay una. – La audiencia empieza a especular ¡Ah! ¡El amor juvenil! Delly está dando pequeños saltitos en su silla, inquieta y nerviosa ¿acaso…? – llevo enamorado de ella desde que estamos en el jardín de infantes, aunque creo que ella no sabía de mi hasta hace unos días – Delly abre mucho los ojos y se endereza en su asiento. Nadie parece darse cuenta de ella pues todos tienen los ojos puestos en Peeta.

–Y es que ¿Acaso tiene a otro? – Delly niega frenéticamente con la cabeza al tiempo que se sonroja

–Le gusta a muchos, eso es cierto.

–Pues bien mi amigo, ve a esa arena, gana, y regresa con la corona, te aseguro que no se resistirá.

–Eso no me servirá Ceasar, el caso es que ella… – Peeta balbucea y Delly enrojece aún más. – Ella está aquí conmigo

Entonces todos se vuelven locos, saltan de sus asientos, gritan, jadean, ríen, y una infinidad más de gestos de sorpresa.

En el bullicio puedo observar como Posy salta sobre el regazo de Gale y lo abraza, como consolándolo. Delly aprovecha la histeria comunal para escurrirse de su asiento, llorando, mientras en la pantalla predomina el rostro sorprendido y perplejo de Katniss.

Peeta sigue hablando con Ceasar en pantalla pero el rugido en el distrito es realmente ensordecedor.

Suena el himno y la pantalla se apaga, la gente sigue murmurando. En una esquina apartada, Gale sostiene a Posy en sus brazos, a la vez que ella le sostiene el rostro. Su pequeña nariz está tocando la punta de la aguileña nariz de mi hermano. Parece decirle algo, sumamente importante, por la forma en la que sus negras y pobladas cejas se unen. Gale asiente como si realmente fuera cierto lo que ella le dice.

Me acerco ellos movido por la curiosidad. Si bien es cierto que mi hermana menor, y la única, ha demostrado desde meses atrás, una clara preferencia por mi hermano mayor, incluso ha dejado los brazos de mama en las noches de tormenta o de invierno para ir a refugiarse en su amplio pecho de Gale, que comparte la cama conmigo, mientras ella, mamá y Vick, duermen en otra habitación, la que era de mis padres; no puedo decir que estemos demasiado distanciados.

–¡Shh! Galey yo quererte a ti. Katniss mentirosa. Posy querer más que Katniss a Galey – las enredadas palabras de mi hermana, me obligan a pararme en seco a cinco pasos de distancia. Gale ha querido a Katniss desde un año después de su primer encuentro en el bosque, desde el momento en que ambos dejaron de ser desconocidos que se compartían secretos de caza a regañadientes, para ser cómplices. Año con año, desde ese día, la camaradería que solían tener se convirtió en algo más profundo, al menos, de parte de Gale. Así que puedo suponer lo mal que debe de sentirse al escuchar las palabras del panadero. Recuerdo el rostro de Jano a centímetros del de Prim, y puedo sentir una liguera empatía para con mi hermano.

Cuando lo veo a los ojos, después de haberme acercado y provocado una enorme sonrisa en la infantil cara de mi hermana que pocas veces me regala, veo el dolor y coraje que la declaración ha sembrado en él. Adivinando lo que probablemente quiere le digo:

– ¿Vamos a casa ya? – el asiente y coloca a Posy sobre sus hombros para emprender el camino a la Veta.

Caminamos lado a lado, con Posy sobre nosotros cantando una vieja canción sobre un pajarito hablador que mamá le enseño.

Cuando llegamos, y entramos a casa, Gale lleva directo a Posy a nuestra habitación, le quita el pequeño vestido y le pone una raída camisa de Vick que usa como pijama y la acuesta sobre la cama, mientras yo me lavo las manos y la cara con un poco de agua fría y me dedico pasivamente a quitarme los pantalones gruesos que uso a diario.

Posy está saltando en la cama, cantando sobre el sol y su calor, cuando entro de nuevo en la habitación y Gale dice:

–Estaré fuera, no tardare, yo solo… no importa, vendré antes de que mamá se dé cuenta.

–Pero… Posy… pero…

–Cierra el pico Rory, tengo que salir de aquí. De verdad. – y es cierto, hay cierta urgencia en su voz, sus ojos cargados de miedo y amargura.

–Bien, solo no hagas una estupidez… por favor. – Cuando Gale sale de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa, seguramente hacia la vaya, Posy salta de la cama, derechita a estrellar la pequeña nariz en el suelo y gritando "atrápame" mientras alargaba la E al ritmo de la caída. Di un salto del que mi profesor de Educación Física en el colegio estaría orgulloso y corrí abriendo los brazos.

Posy cayó sobre ellos en el momento exacto. El golpe de su pequeño cuerpo se resintió en mi estómago y en todas mis coyunturas.

_Tengo que prestar más atención en la clase de física._

–Vamos Posy, es hora de dormir– le dije acostándola en la cama, antes de hacer lo mismo. Posy giro su pequeño y delgado cuerpecito, y se acomodó sobre mi pecho de la misma forma en que lo hace con mi hermano.

Su cabeza de rizos negros bajo mi barbilla, sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello, su torso sobre mi pecho y sus piernas sobre mis caderas, rozando mi pelvis.

Levante mi mano para tallar su espalda como había vista a Gale hacer. Ella levanto la cabeza, sus ojos grises clavados en los míos. Chasque la lengua.

–Rory también.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de reacomodarse, cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en el dulce mundo de los sueños que los niños pueden crear.

Por más de media hora, trate de buscarle un sentido coherente a las palabras de mi hermana pequeña.

Había muchas cosas que Posy, o cualquier otra persona, podía encontrar iguales en mi rostro y en el de Gale. La curva de las cejas, la forma en que el cabello caía sobre nuestras frentes, el labio superior demasiado delgado, la nariz aguileña, el color y la forma de los ojos.

Pero no veía cuál de ellas podría ser nueva, como para que, Posy, con casi cinco años de vida, y una percepción e intuición que no debería tener, heredada de mi padre, no hubiera visto ya.

La pregunta se fue disipando en mi cabeza, para ser reemplazada por una niebla blanca, el olor del bosque en verano y un vestido azul ondeando al aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¿Si eres consiente de que vengo aquí, contigo, a aprender a cazar para ayudarte a ti y a Prim, y no solo de paseo, porque me encanta la idea de que los agentes de la paz se enteren y me atraviesen el cerebro con una bala, verdad? – casi grito, con el sarcasmo y la frustración mal disimulados en mi voz, a mi hermano que camina casi dando pisotones a la tierra pero sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, tres metros por delante de mí.

Gale bufa, mientras se gira, arco cargado en mano, y me enfrenta.

– ¿Y tú eres consciente de que tus gritos y pies de hierro están ahuyentando a los animales que planeas comerte? – ahora es mi turno de bufar. Es tan… _amargado. _Solo porque alguien más listo que él y con más pantalones, decidió declararle su amor, en cadena nacional, a la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde que tenía quince. Puff.

–Si me enseñaras como debo caminar, y a usar esa cosa – digo señalando el arco que tiene en la manos – sabría que lo estoy haciendo mal, y sobretodo, tendrías más animales que cambiar en el quemador. – le espete.

Gale volvió a bufar y se giró de nuevo dándome la espalda. – Debe apoyar primero la punta del pie, y muy despacio bajarlo sin apoyar todo tu peso en el. Recuerda siempre dar el paso con tu pierna fuerte, ya te mostré cual es.

¿Mi pierna fuerte? Mierda, lo olvide. Vamos Rory, piensa.

El da el paso con el pie derecho, justo en el mismo modo que me explico, la rama que estaba debajo de él apenas y se astillo. Trate de imitarlo. Levante la pierna derecha e intente hacer lo que me dijo. Pero fracase y la maldita rama se quebró haciendo mucho ruido.

Piensa Rory, piensa. ¡Si! Fue la mañana siguiente a mi altercado con Jano Dumm. Incapaz de dejar sanar mis nudillos, mi hermano me obligo a salir de la cama, antes de que el sol saliera y arrastrarme al bosque, alegando que si ya me sentía capaz de destrozarle la cara a alguien por pura rabia, era capaz de empuñar un arco o un cuchillo y ser un ente más activo en nuestras incursiones de caza. Me llevo a un claro después de pasar por el escondite donde dejaban una pequeña colección de tres cuchillos para despellejar dos arcos grandes y uno pequeño y dos fundas de doce flechas cada una. El tomo los cuchillos y ambos arcos, haciendo una mueca cuando toco el de madera más suave y clara.

–_Primero debemos saber cuál es tu pierna fuerte, así que ilumíneme señor luchador. – bufe ente su intento de broma._

–_No sé de qué hablas. – Gale puso los ojos en blanco_

–_Corriste con la suerte de que Jano Dumm, fuera un enclenque que se la pasa sentado, si te hubiera tocado algún Mellark, o cualquiera de la Veta, no hubieras salido tan bien parado. Ahora bien, debes saber que pierna es más fuerte, eso te ayudara a anclar tu peso en una lucha, al disparar un arco o lanzar un cuchillo, incluso, te ayuda a caminar sin hacer ningún ruido. Te repito de nuevo y para que me entiendas ¿Qué piernas adelantas primero? – me miro por largo rato, mientras yo decidía que responder. _

_Como no lo hice, suspiro. Se giró, dio un paso. Volví la vista hacia el cielo un segundo, y cuando la baje, Gale arremetía contra mí a toda velocidad. Tire de mi pierna derecha hacia atrás, mientras la izquierda permanecía delante. Mi cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás y mi mano izquierda levantada para detener el golpe._

–Zurdo – susurre – ¡Es la izquierda!

– ¡No grites! – me encogí de hombros y di el paso del mismo modo en que mi hermano lo hace delante de mí, esta vez con la pierna izquierda. Las hojas no tronaron y las ramas apenas y se astillaron. Sonreí ante mi logro. Empecé a dar los pasos más largos y rápidos hasta convertirlos en zancadas.

–Bien, ahora que puedes caminar sin alertar a todo el bosque, déjame cazar, ve a recolectar las frutas y raíces que te he enseñado, después nos iremos al Quemador y por la tarde vendremos a practicar el arco.

– ¿Me llevaras al Quemador? – Gale juro bajo su aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Me miro, yo suplicándole con la mirada. Inhala, exhala, cierra los ojos, abre y cierra los puños, inhala, exhala, abre los ojos, me mira, suspira y dice:

–Caza algo por ti solo a finales de semana y te llevaré. – Casi salto de la alegría, igual que lo hace Prim cuando le llevo las florecillas de lavanda que tanto le gustan.

* * *

_Bueeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_

_Como están mis pececillos de colores?_

_aqui vengo con un nuevo capitulo de estos dos conejitos hermosos. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Un agradecimiento especial a mis nuevos favorite/follow Cynthia Mellark, arabullet y miuasy bia_

_Y tambien a los que aun no me dicen su nombre GRACIAS._

_Ya saben que hacer._

_Nos leemos la semana que viene._

_Carpe Diem_


	5. Chapter 5 :: UN NOSOTROS ::

Este Fanfiction participa del Reto _**"Pidiendo Teselas"**_ del Foro _**"El Diente de León"**_. Propuesto por _**BlauerDrache**_

**Summary:** No sabía que la amaba hasta el momento en que los malditos paracaídas se abrieron y explotaron. Fue en ese instante en que entendí el significado de todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Su presencia se desvanece en el tiempo y el espacio y da lugar a un enorme hoyo negro y vacío dentro de mí.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que aquí aparece, es mío excepto la trama, los lugares, personajes y hechos son de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

**PARTE UNO.**

**EL EXPECTADOR.**

**IV**

**:: UN NOSOTROS ::**

Rory POV

Después de todo, aprender a usar el maldito arco no era tan fácil como parecía, siempre pensé que era solo estirar y soltar la cuerda y ahí se acababa la magia. Pues no.

Resulta que para ser un buen arquero, o por lo menos para que el arco no te tire de culo, necesitas desarrollar cierta fuerza equilibrio y resistencia delante de este. Y yo era un asno rotundo respecto a esas habilidades.

― Para utilizar un arco se requiere de mucha constancia y disciplina ― Gale camina cerca de quince pasos por delante de mí, lleva en el hombro ambas fundas de flecha y en la mano los dos arcos, mientras yo voy cargando la mochila de arpilleria y el juego de cuchillos para desollar. Se detiene al llegar a un enorme claro. ― Lo primero que debes aprender, o más bien, descubrir es tu ojo dominante, es importante que conozcas cual es, pues lo que te ayuda a adquirir la puntería, más importante que la pierna y más importante aún, que la mano.

― ¿Y eso como lo hago? ― pregunte un poco impaciente, el corazón me latía a mil, las palmas de las manos me sudaban y la pierna izquierda me rebotaba incansablemente.

Gale sonrió muy despacito y se dirigió a un gran árbol que había del otro lado del claro, tomo unas bayas que traía en el bolsillo del pantalón, las estrujo y pinto un círculo en el centro, justo sobre una marca vieja del mismo tamaño, después regreso y se ubicó a mi lado.

―Bien, haz lo mismo que yo, y por favor, presta mucha atención, de esto depende que tan buen arquero puedas ser― yo bufe y el me dedico una mirada asesina, _amargado_, pensé una vez más. Entonces, extendió los brazos frente a si, con ambas manos extendidas hacia el frente, hasta la altura de los ojos, lo mire extrañado y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, el me devolvió la mirada enfadado y enarco una ceja ― ¿A qué esperas? ―

Suspire y realice el movimiento. ― Ahora une estos dedos ― tomo mi dedo pulgar e índice de la mano derecha y los unió con los de la mano izquierda, formando un triángulo. ― ahora cierra el ojo derecho, ¿Qué ves? ―

La vista seguía siendo exactamente igual, a través de la mirilla de mi mano, sentí la sangre subir a mi cara cuando respondí: ―Todo se ve igual, Gale ―

Gale suspiro ―No puede verse igual, aquel punto ― señalo el círculo rojo en el árbol ― debe de estar dentro del triángulo, o unos centímetros fuera, ¿Dónde está Rory? ― Su voz empezaba a mostrar cierta impaciencia y supe que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no darme un zape en ese momento.

― Ahhh, es eso, pues esta fuera.

― Bien, ahora ábrelo y cierra el izquierdo―

― ¡Ohhhhh! Ahora si está dentro.

― Eso significa que usaras el arco de Catnip. Antes de que preguntes porque ― Dijo cuando vio que abría la boca― ella también es zurda, lo que implica que tienes que tomar el arco con la mano derecha y jalar la cuerda con la izquierda, además de que es más pequeño que el otro. Los siguientes pasos se reducen una sucesión de movimientos, que entre más prácticas, más fluidos se vuelven, primero, la línea de tiro. ― tomó una flecha y dibujoó una línea perfectamente recta que dividía a la mitad del prado, desde mis pies hasta el árbol marcado. ― Esta línea te sirve de guía, tu cuerpo debe estar dividido por esta línea, es decir una extremidad de cada lado. ― me tomo de los hombros y me ubico donde debía de estar― ahora derecho.

Tomó el arco y me lo tendió, se ubicó a un costado y tomo el suyo ― Vas a repetir los movimientos que yo haga― se plantó derecho, tomo el arco, mano izquierda en la madera y mano derecha en la cuerda, respiro profundo, y alzo ambos brazos en un movimiento fluido, estirando la cuerda hasta que esta rozo ligueramente la comisura de su boca, el codo hacia afuera a la distancia del hombro. Respire profundo y lo intente.

El movimiento no fue tan fluido como le de Gale, fue más torpe y más inexperto, pero lo conseguí al primer intento, a pesar de eso me hizo ensayarlo una docena de veces más.

La tarde estaba cayendo y mis prácticas clandestinas se vieron canceladas pues teníamos que volver al distrito, mañana por la mañana era el lanzamiento de tributos. Mañana podría ser el último día de dos de nuestros compatriotas. Katniss y Peeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La plaza está llena a rebosar, esta vez no han colocado sillas paras las familias. Todo el distrito se encuentra aquí. Las labores se han suspendido. Prim me aprieta la mano y se arrebuja contra mi costado. Su cintura en mi cadera, su hombro en el hueco de mis costillas, si cabeza en mi hombro. Su cuerpo se amolda perfectamente al mío y mi corazón se acelera.

Detrás de mí se encuentra mamá con Posy en brazos y Vick pegado a su falda. Delante la Señora Everdeen se retuerce las manos nerviosa. A su derecha se encuentra la familia Mellark.

Las pantallas se encienden y el himno comienza a sonar.

Los hombrecillos azules aparecen de nuevo y comienzan dando una detallada lista de habilidades de cada tributo.

― ¿Que te parecen los tributos de este año Claudius?

-Bueno Ceasar, tenemos una espléndida colección este año. Nuestros profesionales son excelentes combatientes, ya has visto su nota. Me sorprendieron bastante algunos de los tributos orientales. Los voluntarios de esos distritos siempre le dan sabor al show.

―Tienes mucha razón Claudius, ¡Oh! Me están informando que los tributos ya están en sus tubos de lanzamiento. Vayamos al estadio.

La imaginen de los hombrecillos desaparece y la reemplaza una toma aérea del estadio. Es, en su mayoría un bosque, aunque hay una planicie un lado y la zona donde se encuentra el cuerno dorado es una llanura plana. La toma baja y se enfoca en el cuerno, después gira y se centra en una sección de las plataformas. Las compuertas de abren y lo primero que logramos ver, es el tope de una tupida mata de cabello negro y rizado. La toma se aleja para ver surgir las veinticuatro cabezas al mismo tiempo.

Prim se remueve nerviosa junto a mí al tiempo que pregunta:

― ¿Dónde está? Rory ¿Dónde está?

Me concentro en encontrar la larga y oscura trenza que caracteriza a Katniss. La encuentro a tres tributos de distancia de la cámara que enfoca el área.

-Está a la izquierda de la pantalla ¿la ves? Es esa de pantalón verde y cazadora negra.

Prim asiente satisfecha al encontrarla y no despega la vista de aquel punto de la pantalla. Me concentro en la organización de los tributos y los observo por un momento. La mata de pelo rizado y negro le pertenece a la niña del once. La profesional del uno lleva su cabello rubio en dos coletas bastantes infantiles, la del dos usa una coleta alta.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith se alzó por las enormes bocinas mientras el reloj empieza su cuenta atrás.

― Damas y caballeros ¡Que comiencen los Septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre! ― El gong suena y al igual que Katniss me pierdo y no sé dónde mirar. Prim entierra su rostro en mi pecho para no mirar los posibles últimos minutos de su hermana mayor.

La veo mirar directamente a Peeta que parece desaparecer con el sonido del gong, corre en cualquier dirección y toma un pedazo de plástico y una hogaza de pan. Después se lanza por una mochila y forcejea con un chico que termina muerto por un cuchillo en su nuca. Ella parece estar por vivir el mismo destino, pero sale corriendo en dirección al bosque antes que la chica de los cuchillos, quien frena en el lindero y regresa al centro del claro.

Es la batalla más sangrienta que haya visto en mi corta vida. Y la más larga. Han pasado más de tres horas, el sol se encuentra en lo alto del cielo brillando en todo su esplendor. No veo a Gale por ningún lado, por lo que pienso que debe encontrarse en casa o en el bosque.

Si mis cuentas no me fallan han muerto diez tributos para cuando una de las cámaras logra enfocar a Peeta que pelea a puño limpio con un chico alto y moreno cerca del lago. Están rodando por el suelo, Peeta debajo de él, que se encuentra con graves heridas en el rostro y sangra profusamente por la nariz. Está a punto de darle un golpe que probablemente le fastidiaría la nariz de por vida al panadero cuando el chico rubio de los profesionales lo toma por el cuello de la cazadora y le rebana la garganta con su espada.

La cámara toma un plano del rostro impasible de Peeta ante el acto.

El resto de los profesionales está apilando las provisiones mientras el chico de cabello castaño arrastra a otro más delgado por el césped.

El profesional rubio apoya la punta de su espada en el antebrazo izquierdo del panadero. Para después deslizarlo hacia el cuello, desde el suelo Peeta le mira sin temor alguno.

― ¿Dónde está? ― la voz del profesional es grave, intensa y bastante tosca. ― Tu noviecita, ¿Dónde está?

― Te llevare con ella, si me dejas entrar en tu alianza, se dónde se esconde. ― Frunzo el ceño ante la declaración de Peeta, ¿Dónde quedo el amor?

― No creo eso chico amoroso, dime donde esta y muere sin dolor, lo repetiré una vez mas ¿Dónde está tu enamorada, Doce? ― El profesional grita en la última frase

― Cato, déjalo ya, nos sirve más vivo que muerto, dejemos que nos lleve a ella, entonces lo matamos después de que mire como la despellejamos viva. ― interviene su compañera.

El tal Cato parece pensárselo un poco, y finalmente decide que así será.

― Serás el último turno en dormir, y en comer, ira siempre delante de nosotros, donde pueda verlo. No llevara arma de ningún tipo, hasta que me parezca apropiado. Obedecerá todas mis órdenes, y si en algún momento, intentas traicionarnos o conducirnos a alguna trampa con la chica de fuego morirás inmediatamente. ― _Brutos y salvajes, pero no estúpidos._

La acción del baño de sangre parece haber terminado con el inestable trato entre Peeta y Cato, y las cámaras lo saben, pues abandonan la toma de la cornucopia y muestran a algunos de los tributos que lograron escapar, no me he molestado en memorizar todos sus nombres, ni me obligo a seguirles la pista hasta que Katniss aparece en pantalla.

Agito levemente a Prim, animándola a salir de su escondite, para que mire un primer plano del rostro de su hermana, que rebusca en la mochila que ha ganado.

― Esta viva ― dice en un susurro, y na lagrima traicionera escapa de sus ojos azules.

― Lo está y lo seguirá estando, ella puede hacerlo.

― Nosotros también podemos― dice mirándome directamente, sus ojos vagan por toda mi cara y se detiene en mis labios, siento una comezón agradable allí donde se detuvo su mirada, pero entonces, sacude la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminan de una forma distinta, sonríe y dice:

―Aun no.

Y la sensación de otros días, aparece de nuevo.

* * *

Esta ha sido la semana mas larga de mi vida :v

Lo se, soy una irresponsable, pero sin ánimos de justificar tuve un pequeño bloqueo, si pequeño de dos años, además de otras cosas, pero gracias la tecnología, y el ingenio humano existe esta cosa llamada _NaNoWrimo_ (El Mes Nacional de la Escritura de Novela por sus siglas en inglés) en la que me he involucrado, y que consiste en escribir 1700 palabras diarias por un mes, sin ton ni son, así que mágicamente me ha desbloqueado, (ni tan mágico, re leí el fic, el libro y volví a ver la película) por lo que me ha servido para traerles un capitulo mas.

Y como el reto lo exige, tal vez me vean mas seguido por acá, o con nuevos proyectos, estén pendientes, ósea faveenme plox xD

En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y nada les cuesta poner un mensajito en el cuadro de abajo.

Saludos. Imagine.


End file.
